pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs (companion issues would go here) *Trying to drop Mu'tasin from the party causes the game to crash, and is a repeatable occurrence. In case it matters, I'd already finished his quest and obtained the stronghold when I attempted to dismiss him via dialogue. *If you ask Grutur about the Crown, or about companions, the convo stops abruptly (not sure if this is a bug, I realise he isn't as fully developed as earlier companions) *Music in Riverbridge and the Karas home in Ekkathys. *Stronghold - book that tells you the location of crown pieces 'stops' after Intisur (sp?), doesn't reveal the other locations. *Stronghold - Temple never registers as having been completed; nor does Tower without 'Testing' dialogue. Time stuck at 25%. Sia dialogue - she refers to the Temple being complete but the Tower being unfinished when the reverse is true. Also (though not sure if these are bugs or not), can't find any sergeants, smiths or merchants to recruit. *Timoteo quest - last cutscene doesn't fire, and no xp. *Carcarin quest - last conversation with Demon doesn't reliably fire (took about seven reloads), thereby leaving the party stuck in the final area. *known issue: occaisionally the trap/lock xp script does not fire. *engine bug, other domains are assigned on the npcLaisera has the Air-Animal domains bug. This is a common bug with cleric companions in many modules. *engine bug, other domains are assigned on the npc Mu'Tasin has the Air-Animal domain bug too. *intentional Timoteo has the necromancer leveling up package (irrelevant unless you use the "recommended" button when leveling), but his school is general and not necromancy. *intentional Similarly to Timoteo, Carcarin has the conjurer package, but she's a generalist. If she's supposed to be a conjuration specialist, then the chosen school should be changed. *personally tested 10 consectutive times successfully. Sometimes, no conversation is fired upon entering the summoning circles in Carcarin's quest. *there is no custom scripting for the area or npc When attacking the icon merchant at the request of the vampire, I get the same bug as I described on the "Arcane Haven" golem fight (controlled character switching, etc). This is a very quick fight against a commoner so it's nowhere near as annoying, though. *have to have started her quest, changed so she will give it to you. Can't enter Araelluwen even with Alira. Added her using the Leadership feat, maybe it's a crash. (Edited by another player: same issue, but even though I have the feat, I didn't add her with Leadership). Neverwinter *none currently Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *none currently Calimport Muzad *Falak's quest to kill Almasi cannot be completed if she was killed previously (i.e., for the Sharran priestess). The wisp's dialogue does not presently recognize this fact and hence the quest stalls. City of Pros *Dialogue with Map vendor indicates this is not your first time in Pros, even if it is. *The first street urchin (the one who sells you the map) disappears part way through the conversation, can't get through the whole dialogue with him. Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently Ekkathys *none currently Murann *none currently Other Areas *none currently Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter